1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power distribution apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Power distribution apparatuses have long been utilized to supply power to loads. One particular power distribution apparatus includes an outlet board and a fuse board. A plurality of sub output terminals are located on the outlet board. The power distribution apparatus allocates input power supply to each sub output terminal. The fuse board includes a plurality of fuses corresponding to the sub output terminals. If the current of the sub output terminal is higher than the fusing current of the corresponding fuse, the corresponding fuse blows to protect circuit elements.
The outlet board is electrically connected to the fuse board through cables. Generally, one sub output terminal needs two cables to connect to the fuse board. With more sub output terminals, the power distribution apparatus needs more cables. More cables easily lead to connection errors. When the load needs high operating current, the cables must be thick enough to withstand the high operating current, and conductive leads on the outlet board and the fuse board must be wide enough to withstand the high operating current. Therefore, the size of the power distribution apparatus may be increased.
Thus, there is room for improvement within the art.